Crash Course
by Kumitzin
Summary: Tibute to animelover100 Cloud & Tifa are sent to the FF8 world? Who lies behind this? and will they ever go back to their world? Rated M 4 LEMON and 'cause I can't write anything not M. turns a little dark at the end Cloti, Squinoa, Clonoa? Sqifa? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is just a test, because I need to get the Stress of work & life out of my system. I got the idea from another author that got the idea first (his/her name tag is "Animelover100"). It's a Crossover of FF8 & FF7. This be my tribute to his/her story, since I loved the plot, but not so much the redaction (I'm really picky with it).

Also, to prevent confusion I'll be changing the name of the fic, ok?

Ok. Let's see how this works.

Kumitzin

--

CRASH COURSE

--

It had been no more than six months since Cloud and friends had saved the world once again from the clutches of the revived Sephiroth, through Kadaj's intervention.

Tifa & Cloud had decided to close the bar and move back to Niflheim, receiving Shinra's mansion as thanks from Rufus for the whole incident. There they had stayed with Vincent for a while, until he was chased away by a very hyperactive brunette that claimed to 'feel for him' as she had so shamelessly pour out during the goodbye party they had had at the bar. Surely Yuffie had been drunk enough to lose all inhibitions (not that she needed much anyway).

And so, the poor ex-Turk had fled from the petit woman who had kept pushing him for an answer ever since.

As thing turned out, Tifa and Cloud had spent the last two months in each other's company, since Marlene and Denzel where mostly at school.

Tifa sighed. She couldn't believe that she was such a coward. Sure, she had helped to save the world twice already, but for the love of Gaia, she couldn't tell the man beside her, her true feelings for him. She risked a glance at Cloud who in that moment was fixing the front door, he was so focused in his own work that never noticed her glance. The swordsman kept a small smile pasted on his face, and Tifa knew it was sincere. It had took him more than 5 years to learn to let go and actually enjoy life without kicking himself every day for what he had done in the past. As time went bye, he regained the charm he always had as a child, and as a product of that, he started smiling more often. Not two weeks ago, she had felt herself falling headfirst for him again when Cloud roared in laughter with one of Marlene and Denzel' antics.

His sole smile was enough to melt her insides.

She sighed again.

"You ok there, Tifa?" she came back to reality when cloud called her; he had finally turned to her and was staring back as heat burned in her cheeks.

"Ah… umm… yes, perfectly!" she chided, trying to cover up for her mistake.

"Ok…" he mumbled not believing her. "Hey, what is that?" Cloud pointed to a shiny dot in the ground. As Tifa turned to see what he meant, she came across a strange object on the ground beside her.

The object was silvery and shined as sun light hit on the surface. It was a lion shaped pendant, hanging on a pretty simple silver chain; Cloud walked and crouched by her side, taking the chain in a firm grip. "what could this be?" he asked

"A pendant no doubt. But what is it doing here?" she glanced at the pendant and stood up when her friend did.

"Do you think it's Denzel's?"Cloud asked. Tifa's brows furrowed in confusion 'she had never seen in on her adopted son's possession

"Well it surely isn't Marelene's"

Right at that moment, they both heard Denzel's and Marlene's screaming "Tifa! Cloud! We're back". Both kids smiled when crossing the path to the house, running right at their foster parents. Cloud took the pendant in his hand, ready to shovel it in his pocket and ask Denzel about it later. Only he had no time.

As soon as his fingers crept around the pendant, he was engulfed in a potent light that made all in the garden close their eyes, to avoid being blinded by the bright light. The last he knew was that his beloved friend Tifa shouted his name in fright "CLOUD!!" then all went black.

Both kids and Tifa saw powerlessly as Cloud was surrounded by a light emitted by the pendant and disappeared an instant later. "CLOUD!!" Tifa shouted running to here the love of her life had been, only to grab the pendant out of the air as it fell. After an equally bright flash, Tifa was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Series characters or concepts; Original Story by Animelover100, this is my tribute to him.

I don't plan to get anywhere with this, but still if you like the story, I'm open to suggestions. Plus if you like the plot, and wish a "crash course" into it I recommend you read the original "when worlds collide"

Onto chapter 2.

--

CRASH COURSE

--

Tifa felt herself slowly coming back to conscience, pulled by the gentle voice of a loved one… she didn't remember who it was, only that his voice was calming her in a way nothing else could

"Tifa", she felt her body being lifted by two strong arms "Come on Tif, wake up" she was being rocked back and forth, slowly, gently. A warm soft surface was placed over her forehead and felt the words more than she heard them "don't leave me". With that last pull of emotion, her eyes fluttered open, only to find a very well known black-blue tank top, directly in front of her eyes. It took her a whole minute to register where she was and who was holding her.

It was Cloud. He had embraced her and was silently rocking her while humming her favorite song. Form her position, she knew she was sitting on his lap, he kept her face on the crook of his shoulder with one hand, as the other gently caressed her back… In short, she was in heaven.

After what seems like an eternity of just laying there and inhaling his almost sweet aroma, Tifa was surprised to hear a rustle behind them, and an instant later a gigantic beast appeared from behind the tall bushes. It was fairly similar to an image she once saw in history books at school: a T-Rexaur. Yet, before she had time to move, Cloud had set her gently on the ground and walked to stand between her body and the monster. She was surprised that he was, once again, wearing the clothes he used when all the Kadaj incident went on; but what surprised her most, was that his favorite 7-in-1 sword appeared from thin air and into the sheathe in his back. Yet, the event that brought tears of surprise to her eyes was what he said later. "You will not touch her."

The creature saw food lying on the ground and he was not about to waste it… it attacked in maniac rage.

"DIE" Cloud shouted as he swung his sword in a downward arch, and with one powerful strike, the T-Rexaur fell dead on the ground, it's body cleanly cut in half.

Tifa chose that moment to speak "…Cloud?" she croaked, her throat was raspy because of the surprise. The swordsman turned around and went back to her

"Tifa! Thanks Gaia you're alright. Do you hurt anywhere?" He helped her to her feet

"No, I'm ok. Are you ok?" He smiled.

"Never better." She nodded, turning slightly redder, remembering his previous words and actions. If she didn't knew better, she would have thought that this man was not her Cloud, but as she saw his smile, knew that was impossible. Only he could cause her butterflies with a smile.

"Where are we?" she asked glancing around, trying hard to scratch his actions as pure camaraderie.

"Well, not Niflheim for sure. Tifa, I think we better move out, maybe if we get out of this forest we'll be able to recognize the place"

"Good thinking. Let's go." She stated. Then as cloud turned around to follow a not very distinctive path she was struck by an idea. '_somehow cloud seems more open… perhaps…_' and with no much thought, she snaked her arm around his while blushing furiously. When Cloud looked at her also blushing slightly and arching an eyebrow she simply stated the first thing that came into mind "I-I just don't want to get separated in a strange land" He nodded and let her arm loose, instead taking her hand in his.

Few minutes later they came out of the forest and found themselves near the sea. They appeared to be in a cape, or a small island, to their right was a gigantic crater, and parting from it a highway that was surrounded by another small forest. As they kept walking they cloud not make out where they were

So they simply went on, until they reached a small town, where Cloud paid 40 gil for a room, and since it was the only one free, they had to share it. "Don't worry" cloud had said before "all I need is a towel as a pillow to sleep on the floor." Tifa had smiled at his gentleman manners, but shrugged inwardly, she had hoped to lay in his embrace again.

The moment they walked into the room, Tifa excused herself and wend directly into the bathroom, not a minute later, Cloud heard the shower turn on. He took of his boots and finally gave up trying to cope with what had happened since that morning.

He'd woke early, as is dream of a naked and very horny Tifa came to a very abrupt end when he had finally got his hands on her slender figure. He went to the kitchen and prepared the kids' lunch before going to the gym in the upper floors, hopefully the exercise would clear his mind of such thoughts. Yet as he exercised, his mind raced back to them. He finally realized it was his subconscious playing games with him, he had liked Tifa ever since they where kids, and during their adventures around the Glove chasing Sephiroth, he had learned that the feeling went far beyond liking or simply desiring her. It was something he could not understand until just recently, right at the end of the 'Kadaj incident', as Rufus referred to it. He realized he loved her… and that he had felt as such since the very beginning. And today, as he saw her limp body laying helplessly on the ground beside him, he knew he wouldn't be able to live without her by his side. And so he had decided to act on it. She deserved it. As he made his mind on actually '_how_' to tell her all this without sounding frantic, Tifa finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair.

Then glancing at her figure on the mirror, she sighed and tried gathering up the courage to do what she had thought… all she had to do was walk back into the room as she was, and confess her feelings for Cloud… what came later was what preoccupied her… '_what if he doesn't like me? What if it was Aeris the whole time…?_'

She was starting to get depressed again as a knock came from the bathroom door. "Tifa… there's something I need to tell you… umm…can you come out?" Tifa cursed her luck

"Umm. Right away, just let me get dressed."

"It's Ok-"Cloud shut his mouth with a hand before he could pronounce the rest '_you can come out as you are_'… '_Dammit Strife! Watch what you think!_'

Moments later Tifa came out in her black shorts and white shirt. She smiled happy when she saw him looking at her. Not one of her movements was lost to his eyes.

"Wow Tifa! You look… nice" Cloud smacked himself mentally, what idiocy was that? Thankfully enough, Tifa smiled and muttered her thanks. "Emm… Tifa?"

"Yes Cloud?" they locked eyes and for an instant cloud thought she already knew… but still he had to go on with his plan.

"You know? You really scared me back there, in the forest" his voice was almost a whisper at the beginning, nut it gained strength as he continued "And that made me realize something. I realized that… I love you Tifa" '_that's good strife, Straight forward_' he glanced at her gaping mouth and frowned… perhaps he should explain. "And I think I've had since we were kids" Her mouth moved but no voice came out.

"B-but Aeris…?" Cloud smirked, he understood

"For quite some time I also thought I loved her, but then I realized why was that; In reality, most of my feelings were Zack memory's I refused to let go. In truth I only liked her because she reminded me of someone. She reminded me of you, of the you I knew as child Tifa. In the end, it has always been you." He smiled, I felt great to finally let it out; then he saw it… tears. Tifa was crying. This startled him, but before he could say anything, Tifa jumped to his arms, and embraced him oh so strong.

"I love you too. I love you too, Cloud." She sobbed into his shoulder as the swordsman gathered her in his arms and walked to the bedroom.

No more loneliness for anyone of them anymore; That night they slept together, embraced as their love poured out of every single pore on their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Series characters or concepts; Original Story by Animelover100, this is my tribute to him.

--

CRASH COURSE

--

It had been only two years after Utimecia's ultimate Fall and the end of time compression. Life had gone back to its peaceful pace… making Squall nervous. Never in his life had he lived without conflict or Orders being used every other moment by Cid. Life had never been this dull before, even if a life with Rinoa wasn't mean to be dull at all; the girl seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

The young brunette was still musing about the reason for this when a Xu's voice came from the COM channel "Commander Squall, please report to the bridge right away." '_what now?_' he asked himself as the voice called again when he stepped into the elevator.

He ran into Headmaster cid's office, only to find everyone already waiting there for him.

"Squall Leonheart reporting for duty sir!" everyone saluted again as their commander snapped into attention.

"There has been a report near Balamb that a horde of Monsters went rampant and has injured and killed citizens from the city. Commander Squall, my secretary will give you a detailed report of the assignment. Dismissed." Cid paid no mind to formalities and simply dismissed the group of friends.

As they came down, the group was greeted by Rinoa, once she joined, Squall took out the papers that Cid's secretary had given him. "It says here that Esthar intelligence detected a powerful source of energy appear in the forests near the fire cave; in less than 24 hour all monsters had gone rampant." He handed the analysis papers to Quistis. "we will take the Ragnarok straight to Balamb and once there we will separate in two teams. Zell, Irvine and Selphie will go to the city and aid in the defense of town, Quistis Rinoa and I will go into the woods where the energy was perceived to see if we can find anything unusual." Eveyone nodded and ran back to pick up their stuff. "Oh, and Rinoa" Squall took her hand before she ran away

"Yes Squall?" she asked innocently while smiling warmly as she took her boyfriend's hand in hers. Squall blushed furiously

"Once we get to Balamb, stay close to me, ok?" He smiled confidently, he wasn't about to lose her again. Even if it had been only two years ago, the despair of him stepping into the void of time without her, had not yet abandoned him. Rinoa smiled tenderly, while standing on her toes to kiss him gently on the mouth

"Never" she whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

As they arrived to Balamb, both teams went their ways.

Squall's was the first to reach their destination. The spot marked in the map was small clearing where they found a Monster dead. "Impossible" Rinoa breathed looking at the body cleanly divided in two "What could have done _this_?" Quistis took a closer look at the body but found no evidence of the cause.

"Over here!" Squall shouted, motioning both girls to go his way. On the ground near the monster were the clear signs of a two bodies lying there, still, there were no signs of any energy.

Back to Zell's team, The three of them ran into tow only to find it still being attacked by a massive amount of monsters of all kinds. There was even an emerald Dragon, known to only live in the lands near Travian territory. And right in the middle of all this horde, were two people, a man and a woman, clearly defending the population from harm.

"Ok everyone, our mission is to reach the group of defenders and aid them in defending and repealing the monsters!" shouted Zell looking back to his companions.

"It doesn't seem like they need help Zell" said Selphie pointing to the ballet field. There, to the amazement of all, the woman felled the dragon with a couple punches, while the man slashed and killed monsters by dozens, wielding two massive swords, one in each hand.

"Holly hyne!" shouted Irvine "Look at the size of those swords! How can anyone wield such a monstrosity?" his words reflected the thoughts of everyone watching the fight.

Without much of a thought, Zell charged into battle; Selphie and Irvine following him closely.


	4. Chapter 4 Revised

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Series characters or concepts; Original Story by Animelover100, this is my tribute to him.**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story... to think I would get such response in only a day flattens me. Thank you all.**

**Special thanks:**

**LadyJamie178: I'm trying to write as fast as I can, thankfully must of the plot is done; I'm only in need of time to put it in words and uploading it ;) Glad you like it**

**Toons: I've been trying to get most of my mistakes out, but there may still be a Niflheim instead of a Nibelheim... but as I said before, their meaning is actually the same. Thanks again.**

**Bewinha: I'm intrigued myself about the possibility of a Squall/Tifa pairing. I'm not really into it either, but at least let us try.**

--

CRASH COURSE

--

Cloud and Tifa heard gunshots not too far away and spared a quick glance in their general direction. Two boys and a girl where fighting off monsters, effectively creating a path towards them.

"What do you think?" asked Tifa, she charged up and released her meteor strike, gripping a huge fiend and smashing it against its companions, felling the group instantly.

"They don't seem like much of a threat, but we better stay on our toes" with one sword slashing forward, he used the other one to make a circle behind his back and charge up some energy. He shot his blade beam towards a big flying fiend that looked much like a Dragon. The beam hit the fiend slashing its head of, and then the beam divided in three and wounded or killed many other monsters in its path.

Just as Cloud was retracting his sword to fend monsters that tried to get him from behind, another shot was heard from not too far away; Out of sheer instinct, he shielded his body behind his swords, and the bullet was easily repelled by their blood coated surface. The projectile bounced from them and hit another monster. This angered Cloud, but shrugged it off as he ran towards Tifa, who had fell on the ground as a bat-like monster hit her with an unknown spell. "Cure 2" he casted one her, jumping to slash at the monster. "You ok Tif?" he asked landing swiftly on the ground as the bat fell on the ground on pieces that would have served for cooking sushi.

"Yeah..." she mumbled, not really happy of being caught off guard, but she was distracted by the bullet that nearly hit her boyfriend. Feeling her anger build up the power inside her body, she charged her Final Heaven limit break and released the energy onto the last remnants of monsters.

Cloud went back to her and examined their surroundings: there were no more monsters to fight; still, he felt his body react when the other team of fighters got closer. He immediately adopted a defense/attack stance with one sword behind him, and the other in front of him, both swords held horizontally. Behind him, Tifa cracked her knuckles; she was ready to fight these jerks off if needed be.

The three boys came closer, and the moment Cloud took his battle stance, the lot of them stopped dead in their tracks. "Whoa! Chill out, we're friends!" stated the blond guy with a tattoo on a side of his head; Tifa sized him up, he didn't look like much – but she didn't either – and he had been using his fists to kill some monsters.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you shoot us?" she asked also adopting her usual fight stance.

"Hey, it wasn't aimed at you" defended a man dressed in cowboy attire; he had a shotgun holstered over his right shoulder. "I shot the monsters behind him, but your boyfriend moved"

"Moved _my ass_" Cloud growled gripping his swords tighter. "You'd think we'd fell for _that_"

"Cloud hold it" Tifa pleaded, she recognized that tone of voice; she had heard it only when their situation was most dear. As for the time they fought Diamond Weapon or before Cloud jumped headfirst into the depts of North crater to fight Sephiroth. It never meant good... at least not for anyone facing him. She gently placed her hand over his shoulder "You were trained to kill, and I think we have seen enough of that for one day" Cloud looked at her raising an eyebrow. As her hand lingered on his bare shoulder he eased the grip on his swords, but not without a little hesitance. "I, on the other hand..." she continued, stepping in front of him and facing the man with the tattoo "I was trained to protect, either myself or others. I don't need to kill to defeat my opponents."

Zell looked around himself in disbelief "you want to fight me?"

"It's the only way we'll know you are not lying. And if any of your friends here interferes or tries to cheat, Cloud will handle them" Selphie and Irvine took a stole a quick glance at the gigantic swords behind the man's back and gulped visibly.

"Whoa! Hold on, I'm not about to hit a lady" Zell backed away a step

"Well, too bad" Tifa sprinted forward, catching the other fighter off his guard and landing a powerful blow to his gut.

Zell fell to one knee, holding his stomach. '_Damn! This chick is strong!_' the thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as another blow was thrown his way, he dodged this and tried a roll kick but Tifa jumped backward, effectively dodging his attack.

The other three warriors fell back as blow after blow was thrown and deflected in almost prefect synchrony.

It was then that another set of three fighters arrived at the scene. Cloud inspected the new group wearily. The first one was a Brunette that reminded him a lot of Vincent, even his aura was similar, though less creepy. The second to arrive was a tall blond woman, she was beautiful but her aura was that of a know-it-all with a hot temper; The last one to arrive was, to Cloud's surprise, a girl that looked like Tifa's twin, just a los less... voluptuous, and her eyes where chocolate-brown instead of the red-wine that were Tifa's. He heard the eerie brunette curse under his breath and unsheathe what seemed to be a mixture of a sword and a revolver. He made a move to interrupt he battle issued between the two martial artists.

Cloud leaped high into the air, took out both his swords, and landed gracefully while blocking the way of the Brunette. The three new comers gasped and back tracked at the sight of him holding both weapons in front of him in an X shape. "One more step and you are dead" he warned, fueling his Mako strength with the need to protect his mate.

Cloud sensed danger and leaped to a side as a wave of energy shot beside him; He looked back only to find Tifa had managed to evade the last desperate attack from the other fighter by jumping out of the way. Their eyes were locked for an instant, and then both nodded and fell back to their ready-to-attack position: Cloud covering most of their bodies with his enormous swords, while Tifa readied her summon materia. To their surprise no one went for them, instead the others grouped around Zell and started talking among themselves... still not showing their backs on them... just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Series characters or concepts; Original Story by Animelover100, this is my tribute to him.**

**I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story... to think I would get such response in only a day flattens me. Thank you all.**

**Toons: about Tifa & Zell fighting; there is a common say in martial arts: I ignore what is the original statement, but the one I've heard is something in the lines of "Truth comes out from struggle". For better references of this, check out the 2****nd**** Matrix movie, specifically the fight between Seraphim & Neo.**

**Ok, this is the version 2.0 of chapter 5… I found it had WAY too much errors for my liking so I revised it already. Hopefully I didn't miss any more.**

--

CRASH COURSE

--

"Zell, what the hell happened here!?" Squall demanded as soon as he reached his friend. The blond man has on his knees on the ground and breathing hard.

"Damn... she is... though!" he panted, sitting on the ground "Not even Ultimecia's goons where this hard to put up to." They all glanced back at the couple, only to find them still on their guard, but a little more relaxed... as they were now talking among themselves.

"She doesn't look that tough" stated Rinoa, still a little taken aback by her own likeness to that other woman.

"Oh! Believe me, she's a really tough one" Irvine interjected "It seems this is my fault" Squall's eyes pierced him.

"How?" he hissed

"We got to the town and found it infested by monsters, the only thing keeping them from slaughtering the population was those two" answered Selphie, taking Irvine's free hand in hers "We fought our way to them, and then Irvy tried to help the blond one by killing a monster behind him with one of his Normal bullets..." she looked up at him

"I guess I didn't take in account that he would react so fast. The bullet wasn't aimed at him, still he deflected it." He added.

"And how did it come to her fighting Zell" asked Quistis promptly.

"The swordsman" Zell stepped in "he tried fighting us, surely to protect themselves – or so I think – but the girl talked him out of it. She then offered me a match to prove that we weren't lying-"

"And then we arrived and tried to interfere" Squall interrupted now fully aware of the consequences of his hasty actions. "Quistis, you are the strategist, what should we do?" She mused for a moment and then her face lightened as an idea struck her.

"Squall, would it be possible for anyone with a gun-blade to slash a t-Rexaur cleanly in two?" she asked, receiving surprised gasps from the three that had not been at the forest. Squall shook his head, there was no way, the fiend's scales where far to resistant for any normal weapon to cut pass them, thus the weapon need to be handled by a true expert with the force of a Guardian Force to match the feat

"You would need the strength of a GF to achieve it. It is otherwise impossible." Quistis nodded, she had thought as much.

"Yet we find ourselves in front of a man that can not only wield two massive swords, but that is able to move at incredible speed while using them. If I had to guess, I'd say that _that_ man could manage it." Everyone looked around at the couple that was now etching closer to the entrance of town and into the fields. "Squall, we need to know what they know. We need to take them to garden." Her blue orbs stared back at the commander's silvery blue ones in silent communication.

"Fine" he decided "In that case who shall do it?" he looked around, he could see that among the group only he and Quistis had the will to get close enough to risk contact with the strangers. "Fine. Quistis, you and I will go together. Meanwhile, Selphie will warn Headmaster Cid about this and tell him that we might be coming back with some visitors."

"Will do" the hyperactive girl nodded and took her cell phone out of her pocket

"As for the rest, Rin, Help Irvine and Zell in assisting the population. They are to return to their homes. I'm sure the Garden will send SEED voluntaries to aid in the restoration of town and in keeping it monster-free." Everyone nodded "Alright, we'll meet at the inn in exactly-" he consulted his watch "thirty minutes. From there we'll return to the ship. Move out" Everyone went on their ways.

'_Now all that's left is for us to speak and convince a couple of super-powerful warriors into thrusting and accompanying us back to our base_' he glanced at the other swordsman weapons ad frowned '_gee, such a walk in the park_'

They were arguing in whispers, and somehow Squall knew it was about them.

"What do you want?" asked the blond swordsman when they reached a distance of no more than ten feet from them; just slightly out of the reach of his twin swords.

"We mean you no harm" said Quistis raising her hands and motioning Squall to follow suit "we simply wanted to ask you some questions" Quistis plan was to talk directly to the woman, who seemed to be the less jumpy of them. She looked Tifa in the eye end tried apologizing "I'm sorry if our friend startled you, I'm sure I wasn't Irvine's intention to shoot your friend here. He simply wanted to help by watching your back... There was simply no way he could have known your friend here was able to move so fast as to stop bullets." A feral grin appeared in the blonde's face.

"Are you the authorities here?" asked the brunette woman stepping out from behind the man; she placed a hand on the man's shoulder and he relaxed visibly. Finally the others were able to lower their hands

"Yes" Squall nodded '_in a way at least_'

"What do you need to know?" the girl asked while coming forward, the swordsman right behind her. It was until that moment that Squall realized that the woman in front of him was practically a clone of his Rinoa, only that far more busty and with better marked muscles.

"Look, this might sound strange, but we received a report of a strange energy source coming from a forest not so far away. When we arrived to confirm these reports, we found a T-Rexaur sliced in two. Do you happen to know who did this?" The swordsman looked confused

"Yeah. I did. Didn't know it was a crime to kill a monster in self defense" he stopped a few feet in front of the others, just besides the woman. "The name's Cloud, by the way." He extended his hand to both of them and Quistis took it reluctantly, probably afraid he would crush her. "This if Tifa, my..."he looked at her reluctantly

"Girlfriend" she finished for him also extending her hand to both SEEDs "and you are?"

"Commander Squall Leonheart" Squall answered in turn "and the woman beside me is Instructor Quistis Trepe, we are Balamb SEEDs"

"SeeDs?" both friends asked in unison

"Special forces trained to protect the people and defeat evil Sorceress'" Both Cloud and Tifa looked confused

"What's a sorcerer?" Cloud asked making Squall and Quistis look at each other

"You mean you don't know?" Quistis asked not believing what she had heard '_how could they not know? Where are they from, so that they don't know?_'

"Look. We just arrived here; we don't even know _where_ we are. We were living peacefully in Nibelheim, tending to our house and the next thing we found ourselves in an unknown forest, being attacked by a prehistoric monster!" Tifa ended up shouting out her frustration. Cloud's only response to it was to snake an arm around her waist and bring her closer to him. Apparently that action served to relax her a little for she sighed and put her own hand around his waist.

"Nibelheim?" Squall asked; he had ever heard of a town called that. '_Strange name for a town_' "I don't know of a town with that name, but I'm sure we can help you get back there. Perhaps you should come with us; we'll take you to our Head Quarters for shelter." Cloud tensed at this.

"Give us a minute, will you?" Tifa asked, walking away with her boyfriend "What is it?" she asked once they were far away enough to not be overheard

"It strikes me as strange what Leonheart said." Tifa crooked her head to a side "About the energy and all... maybe it was the pendant's"

"Maybe" she conceded "But it disappeared later, didn't it?" Cloud searched his pockets in vain

"Apparently so..." he scratched his head "perhaps we can find it if we go back to that forest..."

"And maybe that way we can go back home" Cloud nodded "Still, something is bothering me"

"What is it?"

"I don't remember the pendant ever being there before; and both kids were gone for quite some after we started fixing the house." Cloud nodded "I didn't notice it until you pointed it out... and it was right behind me."

"True. Anyhow I think we didn't come here by error; something tells me we're here for a reason in particular."

And Cloud had been absolutely right to suspect a plot was forming around them


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Series characters or concepts; Original Story by Animelover100, this is my tribute to him.**

**Weird, exactly 6000 words up to the last chapter; 426 hits & 5 reviews in less than 3 days….NIIIICE!!**

**BTW, I know it's not my style to write short chapters; But I refuse to make scene jumps within the story.**

--

CRASH COURSE

--

"So…" the tension was so thick inside the Ragnarok that it could have been easily cut with a knife. Selphie was about the only one who had dared to speak to the strangers as they were lead to the ship.

Irvine gulped; he felt he needed to apologize, but the clear sight of the twin swords undermined his courage. Truth be told, he even feared approaching the beauty beside the blond man… just in case "Hey…umm" Cloud turned around from the place he had been standing against the wall, while talking to Tifa, who was sitting in front of him.

"Yes?" Tifa looked him frowning and soundlessly said her response '_why are you being so rude to them?_' cloud soundlessly apologized. "You're Irvine right?" he asked in a less aggressive tone. The cowboy in front relaxed visibly at the change of tone.

"You know… I'm sorry for what happened before. I really wasn't trying to hit you. You were just too fast." He tried his trademark Casanova smile.

"It's ok." Those words worked magic on the group as the tension vanished completely… not the awkwardness, mind you.

"Say, how come you can wield such weapons?" Asked Quistis from her seat near the new couple

"My body was imbued with mako energy, as a lab experiment by a man named Hojo. That's where I got the glowing eyes too." He scratched his head feeling uncomforted. He never did like to remember those things…

"Mako energy?" asked the same blond woman with curiosity.

"Yes. When Shinra Company used to harvest the Lifestream, they processed it and condensed it, transforming it to mako energy. This energy was used for basically everything back in our world." Tifa and cloud had finally concluded – after admiring this world through the ship's windows – that they weren't in Gaia any more. they had explained this to the others, and though some of them didn't believe them – Like Zell, for example –, most did.

"So, you're like a super soldier?" asked Selphie looking up to him.

"I guess so." He shrugged the question. Although there had been a time when he was lead to believe just that… he wasn't about to deny that he was _indeed_ more resistant, stronger and faster than normal humans.

"So, when are we arriving?" asked Tifa to the pilot

"We're here" Cloud and Tifa locked eyes for a moment and then looked out the window. There was a gigantic thing floating in the sea near a port city

"Welcome to Balamb garden" said Squall walking out of the cockpit


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Idon't own blah blah, not mine, blah blah... you know the drill. Also this story is just for recreational purposes, no profit being made from it. Actually authors should be proud to find their stories on Fan fiction, it means that people are not only reading them, but also _liking_ them. We who write & like fan-fictions should receive a big 'thanks' from the original authors... not sues. ;)

Hey there! I'm back!!

I'm really happy to see you lot again. Also, I would like to apologize to you due to my lack of updating, but I have a powerful reason not to. You see, I had an accident concerning me, gravity and shards of glass exploding over me... In short, I received deep wounds in both my legs, my right arm _and_ gut. Thus I'm currently unfit for walking much and even using my right arm... meaning I'm writing this with only my left hand P

--

CRASH COURSE

--

The group went directly into the Headmaster's office, promising the two visitors a tour strictly after 'reporting to Cid', at which mention, the newcomers shared a confused glance.

"Hope just not another Cid Highwind" murmured Cloud making Tifa laugh.

Once on the third floor, they were instantly admitted by Xu, who observed the blond swordsman with something akin to desire mixed with an ounce of fear.

"Welcome" she greeted the group, her voice silky "Who might these people be?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the new man. Squall raised an eyebrow '_what a hell?_'

"Hi! Mi name is Tifa Lockheart" the martial artist interrupted the headmaster's staring into her boyfriend by jumping in between; she hadn't missed the new girl's stare, and wasn't pleased by the attention the man behind him had unwillingly received so far (well _he _was truly handsome _and_ cute, to begin with... so she couldn't blame other girls to want a piece of him too). "And the man behind me is Cloud Strife, _my_ _boyfriend_"

Cloud seemed a little taken aback with Tifa's straightforwardness, but couldn't really blame her, he too had felt just a _Little_ possessive with her since the day before.

"Ah, y-yes. Glad to meet you" Xu curtsied a little smile to the new girl and a hand shake with the man. And then, just when she had hoped to be able o say something else, the commander had asked her to tell the headmaster they wanted to meet him.

Within instants, the group was inside the headmaster's office. Cid held his usual gentle smile, while still a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Good evening children. Must I suppose these people are the ones you told me about?" he asked approaching the two newcomers.

The entire team saluted in their usual militaristic style, leaving Cloud and Tifa staring; "Sir!" was the group only response

"Allow me to officially welcome you to Balamb Garden" greeted Cid shaking hands with Cloud and then Tifa "I'm headmaster Cid, and I do hope we can help you get back to your home safely." Both companions shared an incredulity glance "But for the mean time I would advice you to stay with in this Garden, so you can rest and regain your strenght. Also, I must assure you that we will do everything in our hands to bring you back home safe."

After his introduction, Cloud and Tifa discussed a little of the past happenings with the headmaster, as to clarify _how_ they got there. But in reality only the woman that arrived later, named Edea, could throw some light into their situation.

"That pendant you speak of, the one with the Lion head, It reminds me of Girever." Everyone looked at her with confusion "You see, That figure comes from a really old civilization of this world. The Cetra. For them the Griever was the guardian of time. That's perhaps the reason he appeared to fight Squall and hte others during the time compression. There must be something really bad happening in this time-line to ensure the intervention of this guardian by bringing you here."

"You mean to say" concluded Cloud "that we were brought here by an ancient guardian, to help in this particularly odd situation?" a shadow crossed his mind... '_surely it couldn't be HIM_'

"That would be my guess, yes" Edea finished "perhaps it would be best for you to go and rest now. Thre's not much left we can discuss, until we learn more about the Griever and his connection with you." Cloud nodded as Tifa had been sleeping on his shoulder for at leas five minutes now; not that he was complaining, mind you, but he was sure she would sleep better on a more comfortable pillow.

"Very well, we will assign you to your dromrooms for tonight. I must apologize beforehand, because this process will be at random; We wouldn't like to put your lives in danger, in case there is a Galbadian spy among our lines." Cloud frowned, they had already heard everything about the Galbadian forces and their seemingly immoral tactics against Balamb.

"OK. But at least try put us in rooms that are close to each other, in case there is an emergency." Cid nodded and send them away.

Cloud woke Tifa and they walked hand in hand down into the dormrooms' corridor. There they found Squall and Rinoa discussing something.

"I don't like this Rin, you could be in danger with him!" Squall murmured in heated tone

"Calm down Squall, I know how to defend myself" she said as if completely forgetting how strong the other guy was "Besides, he has a girlfriend already. I would be more concerned about you"

"Me?" he choked out "you can't be serious."

It was then that the other two approached them

"What's going on guys?" asked Tifa, looking alternately between Squall and Rinoa '_It still feels odd... It's like looking at myself in the mirror_' she thought looking at who could easily be mistaken as her twin.

"Oh, nothing really. Your dorms have been announced already." Answered Rinoa smiling fondly "Tifa will be sleeping in Squall's room, and Cloud in mine"

"WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it, ok?

Yeah! I'm back and in full health! XD Let's get to work.

--

CRASH COURSE

--

"What's going on guys?" asked Tifa, looking alternately between Squall and Rinoa '_It still feels odd... It's like looking at myself in the mirror_' she thought looking at who could easily be mistaken as her twin.

"Oh, nothing really. Your dorms have been announced already." Answered Rinoa smiling fondly "Tifa will be sleeping in Squall's room, and Cloud in mine"

"WHAT!?"

--

CRASH COURSE

--

"It will be alright… really" Tifa had taken Cloud apart to speak with him "I love _you,_ remember?" Cloud sighed

"It's not you I don't trust. It's him. What if he tries something while you're asleep?"

"I'm quite confident on my strength and skills. He will do nothing I don't give consent to" She crossed her arms over her chest, as Cloud sighed in defeat.

"Fine"

Meanwhile, Squall and Rinoa reached a nearly same conclusion. "Is everyone ok with the arrangement?" Cloud looked at Tifa and smiled tenderly

"Yes" they said in unison

"Squall?" Rinoa asked in her usual playful notion

"Whatever"… yes, the usual Squall

"Alright, then. It's settled." And after just a moment pause, she added "Tifa, can I speak with you for a second?" shed drove the other woman a bit away.

"Know now, _boy_. If you try anything funny with my girl… I'll kill you" Squall hissed as soon as the girls were out of ear-shot.

"Same to you, _pal_." Cloud smiled showing off his twin swords.

--

Tifa was puzzled as why the other girl was so calm so she asked just that.

"Well, you'll see, I've got a plan." Rinoa smiled playfully "You know you and I are so much alike that we could easily be twins… so…" she got closer and whispered the plan in her ear "Perhaps, we could test each other boyfriend's loyalty. You know, by flirting a little?"

Tifa eyed her boyfriend. Yes he had been wonderful the past few days, but what if… what if he would cheat on her? Even if the other woman was _almost_ her twin… no, of course he wouldn't do that… 'but what if?' her mind reprimanded her. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Good!" Rinoa smiled "Let's get going then… before they eat each other alive." Tifa chuckled, she had imagined Squall's feet dangling lifelessly from cloud mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine, yadda yadda.

My, read & review, please, ok?

HOLY COW! I'VE GOT A READER FROM JAPAN! O.o

Arigatou Gosaimasu Ai-kun. Ganbatte imasu, ne? ;) ja, susukete imasu.

(For those who have no idea of what I've just said, remember me speaks Japanese; not fluently, mind you, but I try ;))

--

CRASH COURSE

--

Following her own plan, as soon as they got to the room, Rinoa went straight for a shower. Nearly half an hour latter, she came out, wearing nothing but her towel. Water still running down her body, her hair wet and looking demolishing sexy. She glanced around the room, only to find her new companion lying lazily on his bed with his eyes closed

"Ummm, Cloud?" she walked up to him, as he opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all" he answered in his distinctly grave voice "What do you need?" he turned around and finally took in her appearance, yet all he did was raise and eyebrow. "Did you run out of water?"

"No." the girl answered smiling sensually, cloud's other eyebrow rose "I was wondering if you could do me a favor" the man shrugged "I ran out of soap, can you fetch me one?"

"Ran out of soap…" he repeated with a sigh. His lack of emotion confused her '_is he really not attracted at all?_'

"Yes, It's right there in my drawers. I would get it myself, but then I'd get everything wet…" she saw as he stood up and walked to her side of the room, rummaged through all of her stuff and extracted the soap without taking second glances. The swordsman stepped in front of her and took her hand, only to place the soap there.

"There you go, girl" he made her turn, and shoved her back into the bathroom "Oh! And by the way" she turned back then, her face reflecting her utter confusion; never _ever_ before, had a man acted this way with her, dressed or not. "If you're going to try and seduce me, you'll have try harder. Plus, probably plan it beforehand, where no one can listen." He winked and smiled. Closing the door to the bathroom on her face.

Cloud went back to his place on the bed. '_now that was nice, Strife_' he reprimanded himself, '_why am I acting as such a prick?_' he asked himself, although he already knew the answer.

'_Tifa will be trying to seduce Squall_' he remembered '…_ if that idiot dares touch her, I'll kill him, and nothing will be able to prevent it._'

-

Inside the bathroom, Rinoa was furious. Not only did the man had given her the cold shoulder treatment, but he had mocked her seducing methods. And no one survived intact after giving her such an insult. She would prove to him what she was capable of, girlfriend or no girlfriend. She quickly apologized to Tifa for what she was about to do, but the man deserved punishment.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: not mine, yadda yadda.

R&R

Also, It's quite possible that during the next 2 months (starting on September) I'll be updating like crazy (and this applies to all my stories). Simply for the fun of it _AND_ mainly because my first book is finally being published, something I'm really proud of.

The link to its review will be on my profile, but mind you that it is in Spanish (don't know when will I have time to continue the translation).

Ah true, I'll tell you something that's no secret: I like your reviews, they keep my spirits up. This chapter is a response to my latest reviewers: rex234 & Destiny's daughter.

On a side note: have mercy on poor squall, for he's going to have to resist a couple of situations that only few of us ever survive.

WARNING: Mature themes ahead: sexuality and rape, also death of a character.

--

CRASH COURSE

--

Meanwhile, in another room some commander was quite in trouble

'_mustnotlookmustnotlookmustnotlookmustnotlook-'_ the girl beside him was sitting on her bed, clad in nothing but a puffy towel and was currently brushing her long dark hair. The man spared her a glance and found his eyes glued to the massive boob- '_mustnotlookmustnotlookmustnotlookmustnotlook_'

In the meantime Tifa was berating herself for even accepting Rinoa's blasted idea. '_Why did I accept, again?_' she looked at Squall, he seemed to be doing some massive – but futile – effort to not look at her, but Tifa had caught his eyes glazing after taking a glance at her chest. 'R_eally, can't men think of nothing else? _'

"You know, if you keep staring you'll burn the towel" she said without thinking and smiling slyly "want to see what's under it?" she licked her lips and the man could not prevent a gulp. She looked at him for a moment "no?" again she waited… the man blanched but stood firm on his decision of not moving away from his bed. "Too bad." She got up and walked to the other side of the room to turn off the lights, when coming back she '_accidentally_' dropped her towel with an 'oh well, I don't need it anyway.'

Once she got to her bed, Tifa got under the blankets and whispered a "Good night Squall", getting no answer she shrugged and closed her eyes.

'mustnotmovemustnotlookmustnotmovemustnotlook' yet he had looked her way when he heard the towel fell and found that even in the shadows her body was hot 'flaming hot actually'

Shit.

"mustnotmovemustnotlookmustnotmovemustnotlookmustnotmovemustnotlook"

--

_Back to Rinoa's room_

--

"Umm, Cloud?" the man sighed in distaste

'_What now? "_Yes?_"_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you know what we had planned?"

"Simple, the look on both of your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You had a decisive and flirtiest look, while Tifa's was of courage and malice. The rest was pure speculation."

"oh!"

"Yeah" the man sighed while already slipping into the dream world.

"Emm... Cloud?"

'_why won't she just shut up?_' "Yeah?"

"Do you think Tifa will be alright?"

"For your boyfriend's own good, I hope so." The girl gulped

'_shit. Squall please don't do anything stupid_'

--

_Squall's Room_

--

Too late.

"Umm… Tifa?" the girl nearly growled in exasperation…

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, making a great effort to wake up

"Umm… well… you know…"

"Yes?" she asked a bit more forcefully '_spit it out already so I can go back to sleep_'

"I'm sorry"

"Huh?" an instant later she felt a cloth against her lips and nose, it smelled softly of hazelnut. She felt dizzy and powerless as her reflexes kicked in a tad too late.

"I'm really sorry Tifa, but you brought this yourself; it's your fault, really." The man murmured to her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned and glared at him.

For that she was awarded by the sound of a tape being ripped. '_Holy shit!_' and she would be right… the man in the room was tying her to the bed with a gray tape.

She looked at him in the eye and to find them quite red and a little glazed.

He got rid of his clothes and positioned himself on top of her, taking her breasts in his palms, while kissing her abdomen

"This is better than I imagined" he hissed while licking her secret place. Tifa tried moving away from him, but the chemical in the cloth was still in her system and all she did was move from side to side in a mild sedated manner. To the intoxicated man in front of her it looked like she was actually enjoying it "good you think so to". He smiled while positioning himself in her opening. "This might hurt a little" That's when the girl started shouting behind closed lips.

Pain. Searing pain. Her insides where on fire and she could feel blood coming out of her. '_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_' she sobbed when he started pumping inside of her cavity. "My, you're tight miss. Perhaps you needed a bit more attention before we started" he laughed maniacally "too bad I'm enjoying myself so much… else I would certainly attend to that." He continued laughing, moving all the while.

Tifa willed her body to numbness; that erased the pain, but not the horrid feeling of having _him_ inside of her.

This was torture, this was inhuman… this was…

Oh god, how ever was she going to tell Cloud? She felt all dirty already, her inner walls burned with his contact as if it were acid; She moved again, only to find that her strength was still gone… the bastard had made sure she wasn't moving any time soon.

He kept pumping mercilessly, right now he didn't care what happened to her, all he wanted was to release his load all over her… '_hold it. Why do it on her body when I can actually do it _inside_? Rinoa never lets me do it inside_' one look at the woman below him and he knew she wasn't in any position to object. "you know what?" he asked nonchalantly "I've always wanted to know how it felt to come inside a woman" her eyes widened in shock, probably knowing what was coming her way, she shook her head furiously "I knew you wouldn't have an objection." He laughed

--

"Cloud, where are you going?" Rinoa asked rousing from her bed; she looked around to the clock beside her bed "It's 3 in the morning… isn't it a little to early for a jog?"

"I have an ill feeling" he answered through gritted teeth; the golden haired swordsman took his swords and simply walked out.

"Shit, please tell me Squall didn't do it…" she prayed to Hyne… he had quite a liking for bondage. She put on her baby blue pants and ran out, hoping it wasn't too late.

--

AN: Before you start flaming me, allow me to explain the reasoning behind recent events.

First, we all know how hot Tifa really is, and the thought of her naked body is enough for most guys to get a hard on. Now try to imagine her _actually_ flirting with one of these guys. Having her in the same room would be just pure _torture_.

As for Squall snapping into a raping maniac… well the reasoning is this: In the game Squall is cold and closed to other people's feeling because he is afraid to be hurt in case they ever part; that is called _fear of losing_.

Psychologically, this fear of losing other can degenerate into a 'need of controlling', hence the bondage fetish. Now imagine someone who's mind is being constantly twisted by need and lust (since I don't think Rinoa was much into bondage… due to her father's influence) and a nagging feeling of frustration, since he this person can't be happy without feeling in control, and thus sexuality without bondage (for the individual, at least) is simply _'not good enough'_.

Add this psychology to the fact that he is being _tempted_ by a _willing_ female (or so it seemed to him, for he didn't know of the game between the two girls). The result is, as you see…. Catastrophic.

Know that I'm in no way sympathetic to this cases, nor am I to raping of sexually mistreating women. Nothing of the sort. I'm simply stating _how it would be like for a man in those conditions_.

For the next chapter, prepare for some serious Squall-bashing & trashing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine, yadda yadda.

R&R

Also, It's quite possible that during the next 2 months (starting on September) I'll be updating like crazy (and this applies to all my stories). Simply for the fun of it _AND_ mainly because my first book is finally being published, something I'm really proud of.

The link to its review will be on my profile, but mind you that it is in Spanish (don't know when will I have time to continue the translation).

Ah true, I'll tell you something that's no secret: I like your reviews, they keep my spirits up. This chapter is a response to my latest reviewers: rex234 & Destiny's daughter.

On a side note: have mercy on poor squall, for he's going to have to resist a couple of situations that only few of us ever survive.

WARNING: Mature themes ahead: sexuality and rape, also death of a character.

--

CRASH COURSE

--

Cloud ran in a haste, not exactly knowing where he was going; but he didn't need to, he could actually _feel_ the danger as he approached the last door on the corridor. He kicked the door open and found that his worst fear were true.

Tifa laid on the bed naked and bounded to the steel frame of the bed, her mouth was covered by tape; right above her was Squall, his member still deep in her, he was looking him straight in the eyes "Welcome friend, care to join?" he smiled sincerely. Rinoa chose to arrive at that moment "Ah! You brought your girlfriend… good, good, now we all can start an orgy" those where the last sentences he pronounced before a fist collided with his face, breaking his nose. He retreated in pain, clutching his nose and cursing. Yet a word barely escaped his mouth when another iron fist collided against his ribs, pushing through the ribcage and into one of his lungs, making him collapse.

Cloud turned to Tifa and broke her free; he then took off his shirt and helped her put it on. "Everything is fine now babe, I'm here now". Still shaking, she threw herself into his chest and let out the tears she had been holding up until then.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't move… I'm so sorry…" she apologized in between sobs, braking her man's hearth.

"It's all right dear, I wasn't your fault" he soothed while his warm hands caressed her back. "Everything is fine now"

"Watch out!" Rinoa shouted from the doorway; the swordsman turned around to find Squall raising his gunblade against him, his eyes were blood-shot.

Without so much as a grunt, the blond man single-handedly unsheathed one of his swords and blocked the attack; he used his previous movement to push the gunblade into the ceiling and landed a powerful blow with the flat side of his sword on the other's head. "Be silent" he bellowed, promptly returning to soothing his girlfriend.

In a short period of time, the whole FF8 crew was on the corridor watching the scene with non-believing wide eyes.

"Rinoa, what the hell in going on!?" shouted Quistis and gasping once she looked at the scene inside Squall's room. It wasn't hard to guess what had happen with the commander's limp and naked body slumped against a wall, and the new comer male hugging and saying kind words to her mate. "Damn it Squall, what have you done?" she croaked at the verge of tears "Irvine quickly, bring me a blanket. Zell, you get this disgusting bastard out here" she ordered while pointing at her former commander.

Zell was rooted to his spot; During their previous fight, he had gained a hell lot of respect for the raven-haired woman that was tough enough to face and beat him at his own game… the fact she was now sobbing and trembling like a leaf ignited his hate. "You bastard!" he shouted landing a clean kick in Squall's gut "I should kill you for this!" he landed another kick, now to his former mate's groin; grabbing Squall by the hair he pulled him out of the room.

Ten seconds later Irvine got back with a bundle of warm blankets with Selphie on his heels. She was about to ask what had happened, when Rinoa got to her and whispered "Squall raped Tifa".

"That bastard!" the petit girl roared marching out to meet Zell while picking her nuchaku along the way.

"I'm really sorry Tifa" Rinoa sobbed from the doorway "I should have known"

"Yes you should have" Cloud snapped "Now get out of here before I kick you out!" the girl jumped in fright: Cloud's eyes were shimmering with hate.

"Come dear, we need to get you to the infirmary" said Quistis gently patting the other girl's back.

"Show me the way, I'll take her" the warrior lifted his girlfriend bridal-style and followed the other woman.

"Cloud..." Tifa whispered into his neck "thank you for saving me" she said and fell asleep.

"No problem, love"

--

AN: Well so far so good. The story is nearing the end… we'll see how that fares.


End file.
